A hernia is a rupture of the abdominal wall which normally provides support for internal body organs. In conventional procedure for repairing a hernia, an incision is made over the site of the hernia, the internal viscera are pushed back into the abdominal cavity and the incision is closed by stitching or suturing one side firmly to the other. However this suturing can distort sensitive tissue, cause tension and subsequent pain, and often is not a permanent repair.
An alternative procedure which may utilize a laparoscopic approach involves placing a piece of knitted mesh material either over the hernial opening or inside the ventral wall opening, suturing or stapling the mesh material firmly in place to the ventral wall and closing the ventral wall opening. This procedure may be more permanent since tissue ingrowth into the mesh reinforces the weakened abdominal wall. However as the surgical site heals over time scar tissue may form which can lead to tissue movement, subsequent distortion of the implant and increased tension on the tissue and sutures adjacent the original repair. Other drawbacks to sutures, clips or staples is that prior to encapsulation they are susceptible to pulling out during coughing, extubation, etc. Once sutures or clamps are placed they also have no adjustability to even out the implant. This tension on the tissue can cause patient pain and discomfort. The hernia repair described herein happens after the procedure by inducing abdominal wall remodeling with an oversized mesh and thus it may reduce the problems associated with tension repairs
Thus there is a need for an improved device and method for the treatment of ventral hernias and particularly one that reinforces the herniation, is secured to the ventral wall without tension and allows for tissue movement around the repair site.